The promise
by Yui-kun23
Summary: AU: Before his father passed away, Yukihira Soma had promised him that he would become the greatest chef in the world; four years had passed, now enrolled to Tōtsuki and obtain the 9th seat, the son of Asura following thing is to become the top of the Academy and the world of food and he's ready to do anything for it. (Badass/Dark/Smart Soma)
1. Prologue I

Yukihira Sōma was extremely sensitive when it came to death.

Perhaps it was because he had witnessed the death of his mother at a young age, where he couldn't comprehend why his mother's eyes didn't open, why she must go to sleep forever, why she must be placed in a coffin and buried.

She told him she was fine, that there was nothing to worry about it and not to shear tears for.

And the boy believed her words; his heart had been undoubtedly trusted her.

Yet, she had to step onto the road of no return.

Now was his father too.

After the loss of his mother, Jōichirō was his only-considered family that the boy had. He was the person the boy respected and love the most of the entire world. Father became more than a parent; he became a mentor, a rival and friend of the boy.

Wherever he went, Sōma would follow his father's steps.

Only this time the boy would hopelessly watch the father walking the same path as his mother.

The room was white.

White ceilings.

White walls.

And in the middle of the room, Jōichirō lay on the bed.

The same as his mother did once, five years ago.

"Yo Sōma."

Jōichirō vigorous greets his son as if nothing has changed, as everything was back to what things used to be.

Sōma looked at his father – Jōichirō Yukihira's face.

He did not resemble his father that much.

His hair was dishevelled and he looked unsightly. Dark circles adorned his eyes making him look quite a bit older than usual. Seeing like that, Sōma longed for the father who was competing and carefree and calm back in the kitchen.

Alongside the waves of laughter from the customers and their smiling as they ate their food. The 'joy' that Sōma instantly found.

The boy's heart struggle, nevertheless remains tied into a knot per day; suppressed any feelings that could be giving away. But when the day came, and Sōma, who had tried very hard not to let his emotions swell, and kept that smile faded away.

"... I'm sorry."

His voice was shaking, hands too.

"B-But...I don't want you to go pops,"

"Neither do I."

"Yo...ou have to fight it more pops, please."

"And I did, but looks like is my loss."

"Please."

Father interrupted him his words and placed his hand on Sōma's head. Just like his mother used to do, caressing his red-hair.

"You know I am lucky to have a son like you." He said, with a gentle smiled.

Tears flowing from his eyes, that could not stop.

"And next time we see each other you better have many stories to tell your mom and me."

Sōma nods.

"And also we are going to have a cooking contest, so you show me everything you learn."

For some reasons, those words loosened the knot in his heart.

"…. O-of course, but remember pops you ask for,"

Jōichirō laughed and asked.

"Is a promise, right?"

"I will become the greatest chef and defeat you so just wait there for me."

Jōichirō smiled gently and patted his head.

"Take as much time you need, your mom and me we'll be waiting for you."

* * *

That same day, at night his father peacefully as if he would wake to the first ray of sunlight; Jōichirō reached the end of the path.

His son was by his side, holding his hand.

* * *

It was raining when the grand funeral took place.

It took a few days to arrange it or for someone to do it.

By then, everyone who knew his father had received the news that Jōichirō, the owner of the Restaurant Yukihira had passed away.

He saw familiar faces, owners from other shops in the Sumiredōri Shopping District and regular customers who came to his father's restaurant.

Some other faces showed up that were foreign to him, especially the blonde girl with tears streamed down incessantly. He could see the pain in her face freely, compare to him, his expression did not distort.

He had to be strong for his father and mother, no matter the situation; he swore himself to respond with calmness and stoicism.

His thoughts did not last long. He hasn't got that much of sleep these few days.

But was there a point in going back to the house, to the placed once he called home? Since it was clear, the house became nothing but a hollow cave.

And the kitchen.

When he entered, he saw the kitchen the way his father had left.

He stood there and with a dazed look surveyed the whole room. This was where everything began. Where his father's creation took form and he and mother would spend watching him.

And also when he first received cuisine lessons for the first time in this kitchen.

* * *

Later that day, he saw the blonde girl who was beside the man named Senzaemon Nakiri. She didn't speak neither did she look at him, but her gaze was downwards.

Sōma didn't pay much attention to her, due to his focus had been to Senzaemon, who was informing him of how he is his legal guardian, something that his father forgotten to tell him about it.

Sōma looked surprised and for a moment considered the man to lie. Father would have told him, yet he never told him about the disease that was killing him inside.

The man noticed and then gave him another choice.

There's another choice; you could either choose to be sent off to an orphanage or being taken by a man who can help you achieve your dream."

Without a second thought, Sōma pointed at the man.

The man smiled.

"Take what you need, we'll be waiting for you outside."

The man turned and began to walk, the girl looked a bit lost and that's when she looked up for a brief moment their eyes met.

Instantly she turned around and followed the man in front of her.

That would be the first and last interaction that they had in four years.

* * *

The first few months, wasn't that easy to settle down in a new environment. Especially when he had a fancy car waiting for him at school, and also a bodyguard follows him everywhere he went. There was no more personal space for him those months.

He also learned new things about his father, how he used to be as a teen by Senzaemon. The elder man summoned him to his office at nights and spent a few hours talking about Jōichirō.

He was the only Nakiri that Yukihira Sōma talked for a whole year.

The other Nakiri, the granddaughter of Senzaemon wasn't a much talker. Even that they live in the same house, they rarely encountered face to face, but when they did, she would walk past him as if he was another servant.

It didn't matter, after all, he did not come to make friends.

* * *

It took a whole year for the old man to help with his training.

Although he already started, by opening the Restaurant after school and keep cooking for the people, for his dream. He was only eleven years old, yet it did not stop him.

Nothing could stop the boy, after all, he promised that he would be the greatest chef to his deceased father.

At the age of twelve, he spent the whole year moving place to place and meeting new challenges.

Like his father used to do.

* * *

The boy already made a reputation at the age fourteen in the world of food. Mostly known as the 'Unstoppable one'.

* * *

He enrolled in the Academy that his father once went, but this time he would finish up graduate.

* * *

The truth, he was a bit disappointed, but at the same time slightly glad that he was able to become a member of the Elite Ten Council.

As the 9th seat.

Still, there three years to gain the first spot of Tōtsuki, furthermore the academy was nothing but another stepping stone to reach his goal.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistake, but English is not my first language, but I will try one of my betas to look over. Also, thanks for reading it. (Still deciding if I should continue it)**


	2. Prologue II

France was the first place he has gone.

Under the guiding of Senzaemon Nakiri, the child had begun his journey as he had drifted off from Japan, under the soft rays of dawn.

The child had never left home; it was his father who would disappear to travel the world and later on came back with tales to share that dazzle him and his mother.

Looking back, Senzaemon Nakiri was his guardian now, although he did not associate with the name Nakiri.

A year had passed, yet still felt an odd experience.

It was nothing like with Jōichirō – _his mind burning, his body ached_ \- Who was all smiles and devilish grins, and had always been carefree with the world. Senzaemon would never have a cook-off with him – _his stomach lurching, a violent shiver that has no end_ \- nor would they would they began their little adventure of flavoring new things.

No one says that life was easy – _his body erupted with pain, and blood boiled as if a curse was placed on him_ \- especially for a child.

..

The chef was known for being the first Japanese man to earn the Pluspol award, a highly coveted French Cuisine award.

The man was tall, mellow, and when their eyes met, something clicked between them. Maybe because he did not fit in with the rest of this foreign country, or the way his amber orbs contained no sincere compassion for the orphan boy - those eyes that wherever he walks, would be looking at him.

"I will only say it once," The head chef says, his words enunciated, his gazed was heavy." If you can't keep up with the work, you will be fired; I don't care if you are a kid or that you are associated with the Nakiri's - My kitchen, my rules."

The boy nods.

The man seems to finish with his part, moves to talk with a woman that has followed behind him. Her name was Sakura Nishioka. She was one of Nakiri's servant of the household - now she became a companion for Sōma Yukihira's journey.

"All right, let's go. Time is precious."

...

"You will get up at seven o'clock, if you are late, then I kick you out."

...

"B-Be-cha-che-mel." the boy's clumped tongue fumbled with the word.

"Bechamel. But I would expect nothing from a boy like you to pronounce it correctly."

"Hey!"

...

"You did it wrong. Do it again."

...

"I have Nishioka to teach you so French. I can't have the errand boy speak only Japanese."

"What?"

...

"Your hair is getting long; I can't have that. So stand still and let me cut it."

"Someone help me! The man wants to kill me!"

"Oye brat!"

...

"You better not ruin that suit, that suit is more valuable than you."

"You are so mean, you know that?"

...

"Finish your maths, and then you can use the kitchen."

...

"The kitchen is out of bounds at midnight, how many times do I have to tell you?"

...

"Oye you brat, you ate the chocolates didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Stop hiding it, I saw them on your hands. Give them back!"

"Never."

...

Kojirō Shinomiya never had experience in raising children, neither did he not how they grew up. But he realizes that Yukihira Sōma wasn't the same as any other children.

There was something odd about him, he did not know about anything a child needed, and there was nothing _wrong_ with Sōma.

However, he hasn't wanted to dwell on and resume to teach the kid for another needless two months.

But for some reasons when he looks at the child, it feels like seeing an old reflection in a shattered mirror.

* * *

The departed wasn't as bad, both of them say their goodbyes, although kojiro gave the boy not-quite farewell words, it was more a scold. Maybe because he left the kitchen in a mess as he decides to break into the kitchen and cook at night, although he was told not to go after midnight.

When the plane left, it left a pain, drilling in his chest.

* * *

The **man that was misapprehended, became a father and the boy who lost everything became a son, yet the tale came to an end**.

* * *

Italy. Spain. England. Mexico.

He devotes a year in these foreign lands after his departure from France, each country there were altered studies of cuisine and elements he never ever saw or sampled before.

Jōichirō used to do every day _–body felt bruised in every corner, his hands were shaking gently_ – As he waited for him to return home alongside his mother – _burning pain in his chest, and a burn that holds no end to the fire._

However, there was one place where his knowledge was limited - America.

He could anywhere except take a step in America.

Sōma, of course, questioned it - why was it a forbidden place, what reasons were for not go to America?

* * *

In **the end, no one told the child, why. Perhaps it was for the best**.

* * *

The boy idolized his biological father; he harboured a deep admiration for Jōichirō. It could be assumed that it was a boyish ideal that all young boys grow attached to at least once, one that later on its abandon to reality.

But the boy was different.

His dream was to become someone beyond his father, to follow his steps yet walk even further that Jōichirō was able to achieve on his short journey.

It was the thing that keeps him alive; that allows his mind to work and continue to be Sōma Yukihira for this harsh world.

The child who had lost a mother and the father was still alive. In truth, if it hadn't been for the mutual pledge, between father and son, then Sōma Yukihira would have indeed died with his father a long time.

However, when you had lost everything and had nowhere to go; was there any reason to keep living?

That's why, the promise, was the only salvation that Sōma ever knew in this past four years.

He hadn't given a thought, that even before he knew four years had already passed.

Yet as he looks up towards the sky.

Up towards the sun.

Up towards Jōichirō Yukihira.

A sorrowful and bitter ache carved in the demon's son heart.

* * *

The **boy struggled but hid it with a bitter smile, and life move on.**

..

* * *

 **28/01/2019**

 **Chapter 2 has been proofread by Syrzex.**

 **Here, as of today most of the grammar issues have been fixed. If there are anymore please let me know. I apologise for any inconvenience!**


	3. Extra I

Italian lectures where the simple course work that Takumi Aldini had done, practical or theoretical, none of the questions were very challenging – he could ace them in his sleep.

This would be due to his heritage of being born in Italy and how he started at the age of five to cook by his father in their family restaurant.

It was in his blood and the sweat that he was able to master the Italian cuisine, that's the cause why his uncle had proposed to him and his twin to go to Japan, Tokyo - to enroll Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.

The only place that would allow his abilities would sharpen even further that his father could do with his skills. Where it was only open to the best and brightest of students, and only they would able to graduate to become high-class chefs.

And he went with Isami, and from that, it has been a year since they had enrolled in the middle school section of the Academy.

Even now, none of the other students have been capable to match up with him.

"Takumi Aldini you get an A."

Students raise their voices in admiration – All of them were females.

Mainly because he wouldn't allow such a thing from happening, he is a professional chef who has been fighting in the front lines since he was a child. The boy's sense of pride allows him, to firmly believe that no other students could challenge him.

"Yukihira Sōma you got an A+!"

 _Eh._

Or so he thought.

...

"Yukihira Sōma I give you an A+ grade! You did very well."

 _Wh-what?...What's happening?_

...

"The creation of the dish is magnificent; it is a shame that I cannot give you any higher."

 _How could this happen?!_

"Yukihira Sōma you got an A+."

...

 _Sōma Yukihira… Sōma Yukihira… Sōma Yukihira...Yukihira_ …His name replayed on his mind over and over again like a broken record as if his brain wasn't able to comprehend what was happening.

All he could hear was that A+ and the transfer student name in a sentence that immediately his blood would boil with fire. Even the transfer student has gotten a higher grade in elective physical education.

"Is Big brother still thinking of Yukihira?" His twin, Isami Aldini asked, already knowing the answer yet he has asked anyway.

"Wha-?! I-I'm not…!"

"So you are thinking of him. Big Brother must be eager to be his friend."

"J-Just eat your lunch, or we are going being late for the next class!" The blonde responds gazing down to his lunch, although fail to hide the pinkness on his cheeks.

"Of course Big Brother, you don't want to miss a class without Yukihira."

" Stop it Isumi!"

...

In every lecture, he had with Yukihira Sōma , Takumi would put not just a hundred percent, he would put another layer of a hundred percent to his cooking.

 _I won't lose._

 _I won't lose to him again._

...

"Just you wait for Yukihira Sōma- I will defeat you." The half-Italian boy says, munching his lunch, third time proclaiming his upcoming victory which still yet to come.

"Don't cry, Bro." Isumi says gently rubbing his brother back in circles.

"I'm not...!" Takumi chirped.

"But you always cry, whatever you lose."

"That's when we were children."

The other twin shrugged with a disbelief look. "Sure."

"It is...!"

"Is that Yukihira?"

The blonde turns his head. "Where?"

Isumi burst out of laugh.

"Isumi stop laughing!"

...

When Yukihira was in the same kitchen or classroom with him, rather than founding irritating, Takumi found it exciting, to the point that it promptly fired up his heart, something that hasn't happened in years.

That's when it clicked with him.

This feeling was something that he has been looking over his whole time. Maybe this is what his father and uncle meant by 'hones your skill'.

Was Yukihira also feeling this excitement?

Did he feel this fired on his heart?

He must, after all, what's there anyone who in the academy that has been in the Frontlines.

...

"Bro now is your chance," Isami says, nudging with his elbow to Takumi's side. "You are not going to chicken out are you?"

"Of course not," he answers back.

Up ahead of him was the redheaded chef, his rival. And today was he going to reveal himself for the sixth time and this time is going being alright, there was no distraction to interfere - no blunette girl beside him, there was still five minutes before the following class and no random object on the ground that he could stumble.

Isami gave him thumbs up. "Good Luck Bro."

 _Here goes nothing._

"Yukihira Sōma!"

...

Sōma Yukihira 3 - 0 Takumi Aldini

He doesn't like losing, and that was a matter of fact. He would cry just as Isami said and undoubtedly felt bitterness.

Still.

Those rare tears never came, but rather the glowing fire in his heart just kept going.

"This is the gap between you and me," the redheaded chef says, no small amount of pride, just a simple statement. "Now you know where our positions are."

The feeling did not weaken, but the direct opposite, it became stronger than ever.

 _Yukihira_ _Sōma_

He turns, thrusting both his hands into his pockets as he walked away from the large square performance facility.

 _You are the only person who can fire me up._

"I lost this battle, but that doesn't mean I lost the war." Takumi raises his voice to reach the Japanese chef, in which it did as he stops walking. "Take as many steps you want, but I will take twice no! triple...quadruple steps into I reach you! As your rival, I won't give up into I defeat you!"

There was a silence and wide open eyes from the audience, and some whispers, but mostly their attention was the response of the redheaded young chef that he was still there standing yet did not say a word and had a wordless expression on his face.

Yukihira stared at him for a moment and then he sighed. He brushed his spiky hair from his face.

He looked up to the ceiling.

His rival chuckled softly to himself. "You are a bad loser." Lips turn up into a sly smirk. "But I would love to see you try it."

Takumi Aldini might not have won, but he achieves something even better than a victory.

"O-of course. We are going to have another Shokugeki."

"Hell no."

"W-what?"

"Big Brother fail to be cool."

"It is not funny Isami!"

* * *

 **N/A: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it just as much I did writing these two twins - they deserve more screen time. Also, any grammar mistakes would be corrected** **this week.**


	4. Chapter 1 - Welcome to High School,boy

"Looks like we made on time, I-I thought we wouldn't make after all that traffic. But what's it all right to leave the others behind Sōma, I mean we could have waited for them, since we arrive to earlier in Tokyo? Although they told us not to worry when we called them last night…"

"…"

"T-To be honest...I'm feeling nervous at this moment. I mean, I don't know what to say since I kind of little freaked out since we're attending the high school section of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy."

The nervous girl continued speaking, but her male companion seems to pay no mind of her. He was immersed up at the sky.

Cherry blossoms drifted playfully in the air.

It was Spring.

The season of enrollment.

The boy wore a school uniform with an unbuttoned high collar, and his hands tucked into his pockets as he walked beneath the cherry blossom. They were on the path leading to the opening ceremony of Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy.

Both of them were to become official students there.

Yukihira Sōma had crimson hair, with short bags and own bright golden orbs that had flickered to the side, where his female companion was walking and chattering away.

She was fifteen – the same age as Sōma – and around twenty centimetres shorter to him. Whereas the boy was wearing a traditional Japanese school uniform, she did not, but rather wore a more modern school uniform. Her dark blue hair was braided in two pigtails accompanied by yellowish eyes. In contrast to her nervous babbling, she had a pretty face.

Her name was Tadoroko Megumi.

The blunette began to draw the kanji 'person' on her palm. It looks like the more she talks, the more flustered she had become.

"Must you really continue to scribble on your hand like there's no tomorrow?" He lifted a brow in question. "Did you not stop?"

Megumi blinked. "B-but...I can't help it."

Sōma sighed in exasperation, before turning his eyes forward and speed up the pace. "Stop babbling or else I leave you behind."

"I-I-I.." she stuttered as a shocked expression appeared on her face. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, please don't leave me behind." she quickly gains speed, shifting from being behind to once again walk beside him.

Upon ahead of them were more students, walking in small groups, chattering and laughing and smiling at each other excitedly. Some choose to be on their own, minding their own business, walking as far as possible away from other students.

Giving one glance at it, this would look like a typical high school scenario, playing however, that would be a total lie.

 _A bit overactive Megumi is_ , thought Sōma. _But I can't blame her for it_.

It was Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy.

Also known as Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.

At the sound of the name, it would typically bring the image of a high school, the one that they were heading at this moment. However, the truth is that it was no such ordinary high school.

It was where just a few students were able to graduate from.

Tōtsuki Culinary Academy was a unique school, run by the culinary system. Their specialized were in training chefs that will lead the future of the cuisine and define what gourmet food meant in their time of age.

Of course, this was public knowledge. There was no intention to hide it, even on the surface, the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy appeared nothing to an ordinary school. Even the students at the Academy was a son or daughter of a high-class restaurant or the heir to a well-known culinary enterprise.

Many had begged, threw crazy money and fallen to their knees and ask for their children to have a chance to enroll in the academy. Only to be rejected.

"From now everyone cannot be trusted," Sōma muttered, staring at the students. They were in such high spirits to begin their first year.

Megumi didn't seem to overhear him, perhaps because of the quick and loud sound that overlap his muttering.

"I thought I turned it off." She said flustering as she thrust her hand into her left pocket and took the phone that she was carrying inside.

"Well, now y' know."

She did her password and opened the SMS function, and click on the text message.

"Looks like Yūki and the others are on the way; she said that we should save a spot for them." She told him, flashing him the screen.

"There's a spot for them save already," he snorted. "at the back."

She texts her back, assuring that they will, and places her phone back to her pocket, this time her phone was off.

"Will you come late for dinner, today? If you do, please don't hesitate to call me, I truly don't mind bringing you dinner..." she stops herself and immediately her face turns flushes.

"Oh! um, no," she stuttered. "I-I m-mean Isshiki can do it, yes, he-he can bring you dinner, he has access to the Elite Ten building than I do, I might even get lost like the last time..."

The Elite Ten building was assigned exclusively to the members of the Elite Ten Council, any other student who wishes to enter the building must have been summoned by one of the members.

Or the fact that the student itself was a member of the Elite Ten Council.

"Megumi?" said Sōma, cutting her off, as he stops walking.

"Y-Yes!"

"Just save me a seat," he told her.

She nods. "Alright."

"Also today is my turn for cooking?"

Sōma began walking towards the school again. "I 'm not a kid, don't spoil me."

"N-No, I didn't mean that way!" she called out with her head shaking and hands too. "I just wanted to know what you want for dinner?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, since...you help me with my studies, I-I want to show my token of appreciation."

Sōma sighed. " You are not going to let it go?"

The girl meekly nods in agreement.

"Curry," he said, the random thing that came out of his mouth. "Now leaving me out in peace."

Megumi claps her hands and begins to think about the types of curry that she could that could suit everyone taste.

Back to the front, Sōma could see the school ahead. Technically they were already on school grounds. The area was off limits to civilians or any other person that was not a student from Tōtsuki.

The path was stretched out before them. It was long and straight, lined along the way with cherry trees.

"Are you going to keep the appearance?" asked Megumi.

"You get used to it." Said Sōma. "Everyone already has."

"But! If they see for…"

"You already know enough," He bit out, turning to face her, his eyes darkened into molten gold. "Don't butt in anymore."

The line of trust that he has with Megumi was thin yet greater than any other range of support that he had formed with anyone in this Academy. For him, it was dangerous to trust in someone, especially in this academy, where Sōma had to be on guard at all times.

Everyone here fought for the first spot; hence every student was an enemy to Sōma.

Megumi Tadoroko clarified that she did not want the spot, and with such a humble attitude, no one had to take care serious about her if she ever did.

However, what Sōma had learnt through experience is that the last person anyone expected could turn the tables in a blink of an eye. In other words, someone who you never thought to turn against you is likely to stab in your back when you least unexpected.

He could not underestimate anyone, or else it could lead to his downfall.

"Remember these are my choices, my decisions that I had decided long ago." He continues, warned her with a glare."So just because you pry into my life a little doesn't mean you can change me, rather, I would say than bravery deserves praise."

That's why he so far made a few contingency plans if that remarkable bravery would ever dare to turn instantly against him.

"So whatever you heard, don't react to it, keep your head low."

The girl hesitantly nods.

Although there was a lack of trust, there were grounds to why he chose her as his 'ally' is that she understood the position she was.

Maybe that brave side of her was bugging him; however, the submissive side of her understood her place as the reason to why she was able to pass and score higher mark in that exam and not fail, was because of Yukihira Sōma.

Without his support, she basically couldn't do anything.

In other words, she was loyal at the moment, and that's what the redheaded-boy needed at this time.

"Also, another tip, don't let yourself be intimidated by others. Not even for a second. Be on guard at all time; many did not like that you have scored higher than them."

What Sōma said was true. Not many students like the fact that the country girl acquires a higher mark than the sons or daughter who owned restaurants. For them it was outrageous.

"I-I won't." chimed Megumi. "Even if it terrifies, I won't allow them to make fun of me, I-I won't."

The moment he chose her, it came with a heavy burden, it seems that not only she had the lowest grade, but was targeted for harassment from students due to her low background.

 _Typical of them,_ thought Sōma as he sighed.

"The last thing," he turns to face Megumi, brushing his crimson bags from his face. "Try not to get yourself expelled."

"I won't."

Looking up at the at the sky. It was clear and blue and peaceful.

He chuckled softly to himself.

For odd reasons, Sōma began to feel that this year will be an interesting one than he imagines.

"I'll reach you pops, just wait for me."

Thus, Yukihira Sōma high school life as the ninth seat of the Elite Ten Council began.

* * *

 **Thanks for your support and following this story. Sorry for the late update, man this chapter was drafted like ten times and I still don't know if this is the right chapter ~ But is fun writing, especially this kind of Soma. (This is what happens when you read too many dark hero stories)**

 **Chapters will be short for a while, but I try to write as numerous chapters, so you guys are happy. Until next time.**

 **(English is not my first language, so my grammar is not that great; my beta reader will repost the chapter with no errors.)**


	5. Chapter 2 - Top of the Class

900 Students.

That was the total number of students that gathered inside the rectangular-shaped area. All of the students that were there had attended the three-year course of the middle school section and had not been expelled.

And now it finally paid off as they were about to take a step into the real stage of the cuisine realm: Becoming freshmen from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.

However, just because they became students did not mean that they were safe.

The reason for it was that starting from today onwards, the students would undergo numerous harsh classes or events. Based on their results, their ability would be evaluated and ranked, and if their capabilities were deemed to be unfit for this school, they would be forced to drop out.

And thus, by the time the first year ended, around half the students would be left. So as the school year progressed, the number of students would be cut. Students from Tōtsuki must excel in both knowledge and skills if they wish to remain in the Academy.

"Hey, that's Yukihiria, let's go and stand somewhere."

"If he sees you, you are next."

"Shut up he's going to hear you."

Whispers began to break out amongst the students.

It was a good thing that Megumi wasn't by his side; she did not handle it well dealing with this.

She was currently waiting at the gates for the others, who seem to be running late.

Sōma quietly stared at the exciting students who were standing up with upright postures, demonstrating their confidence in themselves.

He looked up, his gaze began to engage in staring at the sky.

The blue sky up high.

When he was a little kid, he would stare at the blue sky, where everything looked so easy to have.

It truly did.

"I'm sorry but would you mind switching space, do you?"

A familiar male's voice came from his side.

Sōma downcasted his head and turned his eyes toward his side.

He was a little surprised by what he saw.

There stood a blonde boy, dressed in the academy uniform, flashing a confident smile at the girl standing beside Sōma.

The girl was shocked that the boy spoke to her that moment she froze.

"O-Of course, I don't really mind." She stuttered, her face blushing, she quickly moved, leaving her spot vacant for him.

The blonde boy flashed a charming smile. "Grazie."

The girl who had been beside Sōma left side move out of the way, switching her spot with Takumi Aldini, who seems to be cheerful to stand beside the redheaded boy.

"Looks like the day has finally come, Yukihira," Takumi began, turning his head. "Aren't you filled with fire?"

"…"

"I congratulate you with acquiring the ninth seat," he continued. "But just because you have a seat doesn't mean that you are safe."

"..."

Silence falls in-between them for a couple of seconds.

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Sōma finally turned his head. "Oh, it's the bad loser."

"Don't call me that!"

Takumi glared at Sōma, his face twisted in anger but still handsome, which spoke of his good looks.

"Okay, blondie," He replied, with a sly smirk.

"Not that either! how many times do I have to tell you?" he placed a hand on his chest. "I am Takumi Aldini, your greatest rival! We share some classes together; I literally sat beside you!"

Certainly, Sōma already knew who the boy was: he was one of the first people here since he had arrived at the academy that made an impression.

There was no one in the Academy that had such knowledge and experience with Italian cuisine that Aldini Takumi had. His parents owned a restaurant that he took part in. Through his cooking skills, it was unmistakably noticed, by the way of how he handles himself in the kitchen which other students can't do.

That alone drew Sōma to test the half-Japanese boys' skill.

According to some teachers, there hasn't been an Italian cuisine chef so talented as him for over a decade at the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.

 _Still, I beat him, however, that was a year ago - a year can change people. WIll I defeat him again?_

"Did you?" Sōma titled his head, looking surprised.

"Of course!" shouted Takumi.

This time, Takumi's anger got the best of him. The shout was so loud that it echoed throughout the crowd of students.

Most of the students turned around to stare at him.

Takumi grimaced and regained his composure as he smoothed his blazer and tie. His cheeks blushed an even deeper red.

"I'm sorry, please forgive my rudeness." He muttered sheepishly.

The students paused for a moment before they turned around quickly as the ceremony was just about to start, although some girls were staring a bit more at the flustered Aldini Takumi.

 _Finally, he stops talking, it's too early to deal with this._

That's when Sōma turned to look around and saw someone coming from the side of the stage.

It was a girl.

She had long, beautiful honey-blonde hair that was sleek and shining and dignified amethyst eyes.

It was understandable why others would want to refer to her as the most beautiful girl in Tōtsuki.

"We will now present the class insignia, first-year representative Erina Nikiri."

The students who had loud whispering and some of them boisterous only a moment before they suddenly fell into an admiring hush. There were thousands of students in the crowd; that it was hard to imagine that such a silence existed.

"She was the top on the entrance exam in our year," a brunette that has stood beside Yukihira Sōma commented. "Big Brother came seventh, and he tried his very best to impress you Yukihira."

"Wha…What?" Takumi who silently he had been immediately reacted at the words as his face turned beet red. "Stop spouting nonsense Isami."

"Big Brother even stays up all nights, and you would always be on his mind."

"Isami!"

He stared at them with a raised eyebrow before he sighs and turns his attention back to the rest of the opening ceremony.

Top of the class, huh.

So Nakiri Erina had achieved the highest marks on the entrance exam. Well, it was to be expected, out of all the freshmen, Nakiri Erina stands out in Tōtsuki; she was born with a unique talent that no other individual had.

Between both of them who were the youngest one to earn a seat within the Elite Ten Council, Erina had easily obtained her position, but for him, he had to push his limits over the boundaries in each class to have that high scored and even take risks of losing his position as a student in Tōtsuki. That's how much he had crawled to be where he is.

Even so, is it enough?

That was the question that leeched on to Sōma's mind.

 _If I come to face her, can I overthrow the genius, the one who possesses the mighty God's tongue?_ Thought Sōma as he watches Erina's silhouette disappear from his sight of vision.

 _Still, the distance still huge as ever, heck, even with a full month non-stop training, still wouldn't be able to reach her. As if nothing has changed._

His face, however, betrayed no signs of what was he thinking.

"You are hurting my ears." He emphasized as he rubbed his ears. "What's more is that you are drawing attention to us too."

The blonde then noticed the students who, once again, began to stare at them silently.

His face instantly turned crimson as a bright apple; a hand dragged over his face perhaps trying to hide the embarrassed yet too late for it.

"Why hide that face, you look cute that way, blondie."

"S-S-Shut up and stop calling me blondie!"

Sōma smirked at it.

However, as the voice of the headmaster began to delivering a long winded welcome speech, drawing the students attention, no one saw, his hand closed into a fist.

...

First class, on the first day of school, was a practical lesson.

It was two person assignment work.

Sōma stood silently in his kitchen station with Tadokoro Megumi at the back of the room, by the window. The teacher that was supposed to teach the lesson hasn't appeared at this moment.

It seems that the majority of his classes will be alongside her. It would be a great difficulty to have her far away from his reach.

He could also notice some pair of eyes at his direction. Well, a few of them, most of them did not dare to look at him.

Just then the classroom door opened. A hush fell over the students. Which they all seem to be stand up straighter.

"Bonjour, my young apprentices."

The voice came from the front of the room.

When everyone heard the person's voice entering the room, everyone seemed to be nervous.

An elder man stood in front of them, his blonde hair swept back and piercing blue eyes that with one look could make anyone feel intimated. It appeared that everyone in the room knew who the man was by the whispers that began to spread like wildfire amongst the kitchen stations.

"It's Mr Roland Chappelle." Someone commented quietly.

Another voice stuttered out. "J-Just what we need in our first period."

"The Chef That Doesn't Smile."

Sōma turned his head away from the window warily.

"From the moment you set foot in the kitchen, you have a responsibility to create deliciousness. "The teacher glanced at Sōma. "Your rank and experience mean nothing."

His blue eyes then shift to the whole students. "In my class, any dish that is unworthy of an A is given an E. Remember That."

Sōma could hear students cursing under their breath for such a stroke of bad luck, especially in their first period to have such a strict lecturer.

The students already began to lose confidence upon themselves.

He quickly glanced at Megumi for a second, and for that second, she seemed to be perfectly all right, however, when he looked down he saw her, with her hands fidgeting nervously.

The redheaded teen let out a heavy sigh as he scratched his head. _Well, at least she's trying._

"Today's dish will be Boeuf Bourguignon. It is considered a stable French dish. I shall write the recipe on the whiteboard if you require it." He begins, looking at his notebook in his hands, the classic recipe that he had taken for this lecture."You have two hours."Chapelle points at the clock hung up."When you have completed the dish, report to me. Let us begin," His glare hardened. "commencez a cuire."

"I'll get the ingredients." She said looking at him.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll get the spices."

There was not much to say, both of them, knew what they were doing.

It was one of the dishes that Megumi and Soma learnt already - well, Megumi learnt to cook last month when they had gone to that French Restaurant.

"How long for the beef to finish simmering?" he asked.

"Thirty-seven minutes left." She replied as she chopped the onions.

"Have you got the service plate?"

"Ah,"

"Don't worry I'll get it, also you forgot the mushrooms."

"Augh." Megumi threw her both of her hair into the air. A shocked expression slip on her face.

"I-I will go and get it now."

...

When they came back to the stove, the redheaded teen notices something unusual.

"Megumi did you take the lid off?" he asked.

"I didn't." she shook her head. "It needs to simmer for another twenty minutes."

When the lid opens, there was a white substance laying over the beef.

"What is that white stuff?" exclaimed Megumi.

 _Salt or sugar. Either one of them by the looks of it._

Sōma glanced sharply at the rest of the class. He had an impression that this kind of tricks would do, but he never expected to be this sooner since no one seems to have the guts to do it on the first day of school.

However, he was ready for this sort of things to occur at any time.

"W-What are we going to do?"

"..."

"We don't really have time to do another try? We're doomed." Megumi said as she was on the verge of tears.

"I told you didn't I? Don't let you be intimidating by others." Sōma spoke. "I'm going to get replacement ingredients."

"But, I don't think we will have time; I mean half an hour for simmering and another half to sit in the sauce."

"..."

"We are going.."

"Stop talking." Sōma cut her off.

"Ah..."

The tough beef flank was damage; that there was no way it could be recover. With thirty-five minutes left running on the clock, he needs to look for another way that he could cook the beef within the time.

There were other ways that beef could be tenderizing, the synapses in his brain began firing, making quick calculations on the methods that his knowledge and practices he learnt over the years.

It took a few seconds before his mind spark like a bolt of lightning with a result, and straight away Sōma made his move.

"Got and chop the onions and carrots." He said as he began to roll the sleeves of his black chef jacket.

"But..."

"Remember Megumi, we are students, but before that we are chefs, and our job is to make sure that the dish is done, no matter what."

"Yes," Sniffled Megumi.

Unbuttoning the collar of his chef jacket, he declared. "Let's finish what we started."

...

Almost every already finishes up. Most of the students were happily jumping up and down as they acquire an A.

"Let's see how that guy deals with it." An individual spoke with a sneer.

"You got guts man," his partner replied. "But if he founds out, we are dead."

"Listen to your friend." A voice interrupted them, a girl who stepped forward. She pointed at them, at the duo that they decided to sabotage.

When they looked, they saw the duo coming towards the strict lecturer station. The country girl holding with both hands their dish, follow behind was Yukihira Sōma, his hands thrust into his pocket.

When she placed the dish in front of the teacher, they saw something impossible.

A whole stunning boeuf bourguignon plated on the serving dish.

The Chapelle silently observed the warm piece of beef laying over a layer of sautéed vegetables.

Chapelle presses his fork over the meat slowly down, only for his eyes to widen a little. "It's tender! When I pressed my fork on it, it bounced back as if on a spring." He looks at the duo. "I happened to hear that both of you had an accident, how you were to complete with the assignment?"

"Honey." Sōma pointed out. "I rubbed it on the meat before we cooked it, and I added it into the seasonings afterwards too."

"Honey has protease, which breaks down proteins. The protease went to work on the tough beef flank, allowing you to tenderize it in the short time you had left." Chapelle explained, cutting a slice of the beef.

When he took a bite, Chapelle reacted without meaning to, a smile curved his lips.

He felt the warm of beef alongside the sweet flavor of honey melt on his mouth.

"Yukihira and Tadokoro, I will give you an A rating, however," He placed the fork back at the plate, and his serious expression melted back on his face, but, this time a smirk appeared over his serious face. "I regret the fact that I do not have the authority to grant you a higher rating."

 _Yes, you do_ , thought soma looking at him blankly. _It is known as A+, but, now I must deal with something else._

"Hey to whoever did this, hear me clear it." He says turning to face all of them. "You are lucky that this is the first day, so I let it off, however." He looked at them with an icy stare, especially at the two culprits who noticed Sōma's eyes directed toward them. "I won't play nice next time, and to others who would like to try, remember my warning, unless, oh right, you all know what happens."

"Y-Yes." The whole class answered back.

He could deal with the whispers, he was preparing to deal with that, but when it came to interfering with his cooking, he wouldn't accept it. However, since it was morning, the first day of school and that he hardly had slept well last night, he would let it slide.

"Hey! Watch out our sauce is burning."

"Crap!"

"Ah, that's karma for you."

Walking to his kitchen station he took his chef jacket and wore his black gakuran.

"I-I'm sorry if I only did not leave," Megumi said.

Sōma as he turned to face her, he flicked her forehead. "Stop apologizes, this isn't your fault."

"B-But."

He interrupted her by another flicked on her forehead.

"Continue to apologize, and I will keep flicking your forehead."

The girl shook her head as she gently pressed her forehead.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a presence was behind him.

"Are you going to scold me for frightening your students?"

Giving one last meaningful look at her, he turned around to see all the students already dispersed. Leaving only him and Megumi left behind.

"I am the one who is supervising in this kitchen," Chapelle stated, crossing his arms.

"You saw what happen and did nothing."

"I let karma do the work."

"Karma my foot." snapped Sōma.

"You know with just a pen; I can easily replace that grade to an E."

Chapelle said it very matter-of-factly and with his intensely glared did help out that he would truly do it.

"Got it, Mr VIP ticket."

The French lecturer eyed him. "For the last time, I am not your VIP ticket - I am your teacher be more respectful."

"Mr VIP ticket?" The braided hair girl asked completely lost.

The boy nodded back. Before he smirked at the teacher. "He's the person that let us go to those French restaurants; he's our VIP ticket."

"A-Ah, t-thank you very much." Megumi bowed her head. " For allowing us to experience and learn new skills with skilful chefs."

"Raise your head Tadokoro, there is no need for it." He told her.

"I-I." just as she about to draw out that word, she saw Sōma ready to flick her forehand. "I see," she said instead.

"Our teacher here lost a bet with me, so there's no need to thank him, he's just keeping part of the bargain we made." He explained to her with a self-satisfied smile that was aiming towards the strict lecturer.

Chapelle frowned at it. "Your next lessons are about to begin, go now, or you'll be late."

Leaning toward the blunette beside him, he whispered in her ear. "He sure has a short-tempered, no wonder he isn't married."

"That's not a nice thing to say Sōma." She whispered back, a bit too loud.

"But look at him, already at that age, he might die being a cherry b-"

"GO NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT LINE!"

"Let's go Megumi, or else I leave you behind." He called out.

"I'm coming!"

As the two students left the room, Chappelle let out a heavy sighed with a high flame of anger smouldering inside him. Only to vanish as he looks at the kitchen station, where the red-hair boy had been.

A sudden memory came forward.

 _"If I take one of the seats from that academy, you will help me! But let me remind you geezer, I don't back down from a challenge!"_

A faint smile curved his lips.

"He really has grown up, you should be proud of him Jōichirō **."**

...

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

All the students stood up. It was the last period of the day – in his schedule for the first day of school. Some students when home, some students talked to their friends, others just when to the cafeteria hall to grabbed so lunch.

There were after-school clubs at the Academy, some went towards their club to spend time rather than waste useful time doing nothing.

Sōma grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Are you going straight towards the elite ten building?" asked Megumi, following behind.

"Yeah, the quicker I done with the paper, the sooner I come back." He says showing Megumi the test message that one of the residents of the dorm – Yūki Yoshino – sent to him a minutes ago. "I don't want those guys coming to the office again, the last time you guys almost burnt the set the building on fire."

The whole building would have gone in flames because they decide to play with fireworks inside the building under the influence of the rice juice.

He did not want to deal with such a fuss, on the first day of school.

"I almost forgot about it." Megumi broke out in sweat at the reminder event as they left the room. "If only I had stopped then sooner."

"Don't make excuses for them, it was their fault," he told her as they turn at the corner of the hallway. "No, it was Isshiki for allowing those guys coming inside the building and even bringing those fireworks, sometimes I don't understand that guy."

He was one of the students that Yukihira Sōma couldn't read, Isshiki would always have a smiled on his face. Sōma found it impossible to figure out what was he really thinking.

"You'll get used to it, Sōma." Megumi calmly said.

He turned to look at Megumi. "Used to, more like I am going to get traumatized if he keeps on popping out of the ceiling and stripping without warning."

"As I say, you get used to it."

".."

THWACK

Immediately just as he had turned to face Megumi for a moment, something suddenly hit Sōma on the head. It wasn't hard, yet enough to make his head aching with pain. When the thing hit the floor, he saw that it was a plastic soda bottle. Someone had thrown it at his head.

His head and shoulder were soaking with sticky soda.

"You are supposed to be drinking, not wearing it!"

A boy there stood, accompanied by his own entourage of lackeys.

He had thick dark hair and piercing amber eyes. He looked at Sōma with a haughty expression on his face.

"You idiot." He snickered.

His lackeys burst into a laugh.

"That's not very nice!" Megumi shouted.

Sōma tried to stop her, but before he could do anything she already leaned forward - the times I told her not to interfere.

"Remote yourself girl, we were not talking to you." One of the boys' lackey said stepping forward.

"Forget it, Saito." Said the boy, waving it off. "We only came here to say our hellos, nothing more."

He turned around to face Sōma and glared at him with an icy glare.

"You got a hell of a year coming at you, Yukihira Sōma, don't you think you get away from humiliating Eizan Etsuya like that."

"…"

"We will make sure you regret it."

It was about time.

There was no way he was going to let out that easy.

Though, nothing to be surprised about it, he knew the risk that he was going to take challenging Eizan Etsuya.

Saito laughed. "Yeah, you will regret humiliating our boss. We make sure to remember your place you rat."

"Come on, we already wasting time with this rat, I wanna have lunch." One of the boy's whines as he turns around, ready to go.

The nickname already began to use, among them.

When he glanced beside him, he saw the blunette clenched her jaw in an attempt to look stoic. However, she couldn't hold back the tears that spill down on her face.

To see her crying. It made Sōma feel bad for the girl seen her like that.

Still, he chose her for this very reason, there was no back out from it.

"Hey," he called her quietly.

Megumi shook her head, gently.

"I'm shouldn't interference, I'm sorry, I try to keep my head next time." she bit her lip.

"…"

"I'm not good at this, having to watch my friend treated this way. But I will try harder to keep it together." She said as she wipes her tears. "Although it is not as much compare to what you did for me."

Megumi had an equilibrium of kindness and altruism.

Especially to the one who had helped her out from failing, she would definably do anything to repay that debt and that kindness to help others; no matter what happens she can never betray her friends; Her ambitions aren't too high to abandoned everything for it.

She was too pure, betraying isn't in her blood.

Still, the contingency plans remain on the table.

"There are things you can do for me." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She blinked. "C-Can I?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Is there any grammar errors, my proofreader is currently working on it. Next chapter will explain to the readers who are wondering why is everyone scared of Soma?**

 **And also more characters will appear.**


	6. Chapter 3 - Declaration of War

The Elite Ten Council building happened to be twenty minutes away from the Academy main building. It was a palace design; that you would see in England, like Buckingham Palace, however, in a smaller version.

There were similar showy buildings on the school campus.

After all, Tōtsuki Culinary Academy could be said to be the heart of Japan cuisine industry.

"Sometimes I forgetting that this is a cooking school." He muttered as he led himself inside the colossal structure.

The entrance hall was decorated with luxury trappings that anyone would easily find in a Five-Star Hotel, it also had the famous paintings hanging on the wall.

Sōma walked up the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder which held his gakuran which was drenched with sticky soda that he had to wear his black chef jacket at the moment.

However, the smell of the soda continues to linger with him.

Taking a glare around, he notices how big it was. According to the information he was given there were at least ten rooms been occupied by the elites, he included, and also a large room that all elite members gathered around for meetings, however, judging by the size of the building there must be more rooms.

"Wouldn't be surprised if there are showers or even kitchens in here."

"They are, but we barely used them." A voice behind him spoke. Sōma recognized the voice owners. "Well, only the showers and the bedrooms, the kitchen is always open."

Sōma turned to see the eighth seat of the Elite Ten Council, a short boy with wild, spiky, dark brown hair accompanying with blonde bangs. His name was Kuga Terunori.

"Long time no see Yukihira," said Kuga. "And here I thought you dropped out." Kuga grinned impishly. "What a turn off."

"Too bad, I'm going to be here for a while so might as well get used to it." He replied and then turned back on walking onward.

Anyone would have taken the hint that this conversation was over. However, most of the students tend not to get the impression at all.

Kuga then began walking into he was lining up with Sōma who sighed in defeat. "What a personality you got there, and here I was trying to be friendly with you,"

"Huh?" He tilted his head. "You call that friendly, more like bullying I say." Sōma deadpanned.

Kuga snorted before he landed his palm against his lean chest. "The only one Kuga Terunori who dragged the 1st seat out of a match, a bully?" He paused. "This is coming from the one who expelled hundred of toodles, Reaper."

".."

"I never heard of getting expelled in the kiddie pool before, it is impossible; the time you would get expelled is when you play with the big boys. Of course, you came, and in a flash, you broke the rules. Man, that's a lot of effort there."

".."

"The Reaper of Tōtsuki, the one who made that infamous speech..."

"Stop with the pointless flattering and get to the point," groaned Sōma.

"But did it make you happy? I bet it did or don't tell me you are shy, oh my, the reaper is, in fact, a shy little kiddo, Oh man! That's gotta be some big news for Tōtsuki." laughed Kuga.

"If you are going to keep *bullying* me, I might as well report you."

"Don't get so touchy kay? I don't tend to take matters very seriously; you 'know is a pain to act like a grown-up; it ain't my thing." He replied to Sōma who raised an eyebrow. "But since you constantly tend to take things too seriously, I will put my mean face, so don't cry."

Instantly as he declared it, Kuga's gregarious act dropped dramatically, as he coldly stared at Sōma. "You might earn such a nickname, and have people trembling just by hearing your name, however, for me, you don't scare me, not even in the slightest."

However, for Sōma he kept an untroubled face at such a facial expression that could send chills to anyone's spine. He took a moment before Sōma spoke. "Is that all?" he asked.

"You had defeated Eizan, and I congratulate you for that; however, the one that is going to take down the first seat is me." The second-year student continued. "So whatever had in your mind, drop it."

"So you are telling me that I should back on my words for your ambitions?" Sōma snorted. "Give me a break."

"Well that's all I want to say," Kuga said, bringing out his friendly attitude. "Now let's go and do our duty, although it is a pain in the ass."

"But I don't think you should be getting worried about it, after all, the first seat isn't on my top list," Sōma said, in a bland voice.

It made the eighth seat of the Elite Ten Council to stop walking and glare back.

"It seemed that everyone had misunderstood my words in my brief speech," Kuga blinked and tilted his head slightly.

Sōma lips twisted into a smirk. "When I say I take the top, I didn't only mean the first seat, but the whole Elite Ten Council itself."

There was a strange silence between both students, after all, such a declaring battle against the whole Elite Ten Council was ridiculous and dangerous, but Kuga brushed it off with a laugh.

"Man you almost got me there." He said while clutching his stomach and wiping off the tears. " You should not stop with these hilarious jokes please, declaring war against the Elites, how stupid are you? How many times were you dropped as a child?"

 _Laugh now..._ though Sōma, _but don't cry on me when I embarrass you._

Of course he knew that he would deal with the past with these kind of things; however, there were times when Sōma completely couldn't stand it, he had a limit after all.

Still, he pushed the emotions back and spoke. " Well this stupid boy beat the previous ninth member, and now is coming for you." He walked towards Kuga and stopped when his shoulder was lined up with Kuga's shoulder.

"So if I were you're senpai, I'll being doing less talking and more practices," he said looking forward. " Or else that seat of yours could be easily taken from you."

A look of surprise flashed across Kuga's face before he smiled slightly. " I've changed my mind; you aren't just stupid; you are unbelievably stupid."

"Well, at least I am not a midget."

Veins immediately popped out from Kuga's forehead. "What was that!? " Kuga exclaimed.

"Look at the time, we're sure going to be late."

"Hey! Don't run away!"


End file.
